CCMS-03 Bugu
The CCMS-03 Bugu is a mass-produced mobile suit from the live-action television movie G-Saviour, set in the Universal Century timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics Bugu is the mainstay mobile suit of CONSENT's Congressional Armed Forces (CAF). It was designed by the Saviour team to be a general-purpose unit, and was used by CONSENT Settlements as part of their defense forces, replacing the outdated RGM-196 Freedom. Basic weapons of the Bugu include a giant hatchet and beam saber. It can use a beam rifle, though it's more common to use a machine gun in order to extend its operation time. Bugu is also able to increase its mobility in space with an additional L-Skirt booster pack. The Bugu is popular in the CAF for its overall versatility and ease of maintenance. The EP-11 Type cockpit is a forward-facing 3-screen multi-monitor model. The EP-11 Type cockpit has a life support system capable of sustaining a pilot for up to 168 hours. The cockpit can also be jettisoned from the mobile suit by shedding its outer armor and backpack. While CONSENT continued to use the Bugu after the events of G-Saviour, they were aware of its inferiority to Illuminati's Saviour series. The design of Bugu was further developed into the more powerful Bugu II. Armaments ;*Giant Hatchet :A physical melee weapon used for close range combat. It is stored on its shield when not in use. ;*Shield :The Bugu carries a round, solid shield for defense mounted on its left arm. ;*Beam Saber :A beam saber used for close range combat. The beam is pink in color. It is stored on hardpoints located on the sides of the skirt armor when not in use. ;*MC-1 thru MC-6 and MPC-1 thru MPC-4 Compatible Hand Weapons :The Bugu is compatible with universal equipment that uses MC-1 thru MC-6 and MPC-1 thru MPC-4 plugs. :;*Beam Rifle ::A standard CAF beam rifle that shoots green beams. :;*Machine Gun ::The Bugu can carry a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used. Its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited, as seen when it barely damaged the G-Saviour. Special Equipment & Features ;*S-skirt Short-range Booster Pack :A short-range jet propulsion booster pack. ;*L-skirt Long-range Booster Pack :A long-range jet propulsion armor booster pack. Additional thrusters are mounted on the Bugu's skirt armor. History Following the dissolution of the Earth Federation, mobile suit development had stagnated. Mobile suits such as the RGM-196 Freedom were viewed as obsolete, and so the Saviour team, headed by John Saviour, was tasked with creating a new general-purpose mobile suit. The result was the Bugu, which combined existing technologies to produce a mobile suit that could adapt to the battle environment through the use of modules. A Bugu was stationed at a CONSENT space station when it fell into orbit, crashing into the ocean. The pilot, Tim Holloway, was later rescued by Mark Curran and brought into Hydro-Gen. Several Bugus were later deployed during the battle at Gaea, and two Bugus were sent inside Gaea to suppress further resistance. These two units were destroyed by Mark Curran and his G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Mode. Picture Gallery BUGU L-Skirt.png|Booster Packs BUGU Weapons.png|Bugu's weaponry CCMS-03 Bugu (Video Game).jpg|CCMS-03 Bugu (video game) G-Saviour CG Game 001.jpg Bugu (G-Saviour Trailer).jpg|Bugu's deployed as part of Marchosias' space forces (G-Saviour promotional trailer) Notes & Trivia *The Bugu can be considered a distant successor to the Principality of Zeon's mobile suits. **The Bugu shares the same name with the MS-04 Bugu, the first mobile suit capable of handling genuine combat. *The Bugu appears in the G-Saviour video game in chapter 1. References BUGU.jpg CCMS-03 Bugu.jpeg G-Saviour Full Weapon - Bugu.jpg G-Saviour Full Weapon - Bugu2.jpg External links *CCMS-03 Bugu on MAHQ.net ja:CCMS-03 ブグ